Closure
by Why Are You My Clarity
Summary: Beck Oliver, now ninety-seven, is trapped in his car at the bottom of a cliff that he flipped off of in the middle of the night. His serious new injuries, coupled with his recent bout of strokes, has left him in a dangerous situation. Suddenly, what may be the ghost of his wife appears in his car and relives with him their love story. Will it keep him alive until help arrives? BAT


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. If I did, the coupling would be very different, and it would still be producing new episodes. Also, this storyline is greatly inspired by Nicholas Spark's newest novel, 'The Longest Ride'. Read and review. **

**That being said, here is chapter one.**

He awoke in the dark, and as his eyes fluttered open he realized that we was not quite in his bed. Instead, his head rested against his steering wheel, and a faint breeze trickled through his cracked window. _Oh,_ he remembered now, _I missed the turn, didn't I? _And, after very painfully turning his head, he looked out the window and guessed that 'missed the turn' was an understatement. His car sat at the bottom of a steep cliff, the road a few stories above him. Beck could find the place of impact by locating a mangled section of guardrail.

"How many times have I told you to quit driving?" His stomach dropped at the sound of a long-ago familiar voice, and his eyes darted to the passenger seat. Could it be?

"Cat?" His voice was raspy, with old age or from the accident he couldn't tell. She was young again, in her early twenties, Beck guessed. Beautiful.

Her eyes were narrowed in concern, and in anger, "Beckett James Oliver, you are almost ninety-seven years old, and you just recovered from a stroke! Your second one! What were you thinking?"

He must be so close to death that he is hallucinating. He must not have assessed his injuries well enough yet. Cat, his wife, died five years ago at the age of ninety. There was no other plausible explanation as to how she could be here in the car with him.

"You're hurt, Beck." There wasn't a single wrinkle on her face, and her hair was still long and a vibrant red. He also noticed that she hadn't yet retired her contacts and gone to glasses. "I think you've broken some ribs. And, your leg is cut open."

At these words, almost as if she created his wounds, a searing flash of pain went through his upper thigh. But he didn't want to look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, although confirming his suspicions was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cat blinked at him, and the anger drained from her face, a small smile playing on her lips, "I'm here for _you._"

"You can't be," Beck stammered, his heart thumping painfully in his chest, reminding him now of his broken ribs, "You... You..."

His wife stretched towards him, pressing a single finger to his lips, "Hush, Beck. Don't say it."

All at once he was silent, and decided that, no matter how he was seeing her at the moment, he wouldn't question it. Cat was here, somehow, and after spending the last five years without her, that wasn't a gift horse he was willing to look in the mouth.

"Remember the day we first met?" Beck whispered, letting his head once again rest against the steering wheel. "You came into my parents' restaurant, with your mother, and I was your waiter. I knew immediately that I was going to marry you."

Cat snorts at this, "You did not. You were too shy to even look at me, and you spoke only to my mother. I even remember you spilling my water on me."

"Only so I could come back to you quicker with another glass." Beck admits, and shares a smile with Cat.

"My mom told me that she thought you were very handsome." Cat murmurs, "That day we had just moved to the town and settled into our new house, and she hoped you and I would become friends. I needed a friend."

"You found it in my friend Jai," Beck snorts, feigning annoyance. This had always been a long-running joke between the couple.

A cheesy grin spreads across Cat's face at the mention of her first boyfriend, "Only to make you jealous. Why do you think I always asked him to take me to your restaurant? I wanted you to notice me."

"I noticed you, alright!" He replies, and swallows painfully as his leg begins to throb with pain.

A long silence follows, and Cat reaches out to touch his arm, "Beck, focus on me."

He realizes that Cat is worried for him, and quite right, too. He is worried, too. A frail old man of ninety-seven can't sustain as serious injuries as these. Especially after suffering from a few strokes! His body is weakened, and the thought crosses his mind that he might die in this car.

"Don't think like that. Think about when we first met. You say that you noticed me and Jai?" Cat tries to hide the desperation in her voice, but after nearly seventy-five years of marriage to her, Beck knows her more than well enough to hear it.

"I thought you two were going to get married for awhile." Beck sighs, and then a grin crosses his face, but he holds back the laughter in fear of pain from his ribs, "Which is why I had to step in at that winter formal."

Cat smiles as well, "I think it was the first time you ever initiated a conversation with me."

"You were wearing a tiny little sparkly, white dress..." Beck trails off.

"And the song Tattooed Heart had just come on," Cat stops abruptly, in hopes of getting Beck to continue. Her job is clear: Keep him awake.

"I walked up to you and Jai, and I tapped him on the shoulder and said, 'Do you think I could have this dance with your girlfriend?' And since we were such close friends, he said okay. But, he watched us the whole time!" Beck's voice is growing soft, and Cat watches as his eyelids flutter rapidly.

She reaches for him and gently squeezes his arm, "Don't go to sleep, Beck. You need to stay awake! Remember what happened? You kissed me, even though Jai was watching. And when he tried to punch you, I broke up with him. Remember?"

But, Beck has already fallen asleep by this point, and the last thing Cat sees before she fades from the car is that his head is injured, too.


End file.
